


Heheh Heheheh, I’m Doodlin

by Sleepy_Dimorphodon



Category: Dragon Ball, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Art, Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Dimorphodon/pseuds/Sleepy_Dimorphodon
Summary: Just some of my drawings, either ocs or concepts for some of my fics or ideas





	1. Liberator (oc)

**Author's Note:**

> A character of mine named Liberator. He was once a priest and guard on Cybertron and now travels with his partner, Archangel. He never really speaks, only grunts and growls. He speaks through his partner, since they're bonded. The guy's also HUGE.


	2. Megatron, tfzp au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Megatron designs for my crossover fic, Transformers Z Prime. I figured that instead of going with Prime's design, I'd make some new, simpler ones that would help Piccolo from standing out (because he has a nose lol) and I could also use these designs in animations


	3. Minibot Dende

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I doubt Dende will show up in my crossover fic, but he was fun to design and fun to draw. He's a minibot medic with a unique healing ability


	4. Face Reveal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly older drawing that I'm still kind of proud of. I once saw a post on tumblr discussing Soundwave's face, and how, if you squint, you can see a faint glow from his eyes. Someone commented how one of his eyes seemed to be flickering, so it was possible that he had a camera replace an optic or something. I'm surprised not many people play with this idea. Usually he's pictured to have a beautiful or monster like face.


	5. Let Dende Say Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may be small but he's a skilled and tired medic who can kick your ungrateful ass.
> 
> In case it needs to be said, the tall bots are Piccolo and Nail.


	6. Nail profile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nail has so far been one of the more fun dbz characters to design as transformers


	7. Where Love is Stored




	8. Hi Hungry I'm Dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King Piccolo and Piccolo have a pretty poor father/son relationship


	9. He's just been sitting there, fondling his own brain (gore, but considering the title...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering writing a one-shot about this drawing of my oc Beatshock, but I'm not sure yet.


	10. Tiem fer snacc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another sketch I'm thinking about writing a thing about. The weirdo on the left is Firefang, a Decepticon who specializes in hunting down neutrals to either get them to join the Decepticon army, or eat them if they refuse. The guy on the right is Delta Pelagornis.


	11. Hey btw I love Swerve




	12. G1




	13. Mother Hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was just fun.


	14. Archangel and Liberator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I get a little obsessed over drawing my ocs


	15. Archangel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Archy has been a lot harder to design compared to some of my other characters. I still don't know what to do with his legs.


	16. Hold Me




	17. Optical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A cybercat who's owner is terrible at naming things


	18. I Possess Many Superpowers Including MIND CONTROL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first designed Liberator, I intended for him and Archangel to be those super religious and evil duo, since I find those kinds of characters to be fascinating (but also repulsive). But I absolutely fell in love with the idea of them just being a pair of neutrals (perhaps at one point being a priest and missionary so are still a bit religious) who want to avoid the war and live happily together.  
However, as much as I love a cuddle bug Lib, I also love a violent, terrifying one. So, I came up with an idea that Lib is very vulnerable to mind control so is often a victim of it as many Decepticons and perhaps even Autobots want to have someone as powerful as he is working for them.


	19. hey im sorry

Ok so people are telling me that most, if perhaps all of the images aren't loading. I'm honestly not sure what's going on since for me, they're all showing up just fine, but I will try and figure out how to fix this. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.


	20. How the turntables

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge


	21. Lightout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lightout is certainly one of my favorites out of my ocs, next to Beatshock.
> 
> Of course the reasons as to why are vastly different.
> 
> Beatshock's story has been a lot of fun to create as well as developing his personality.
> 
> Lightout, though, is very fun to beat up.


	22. Brainstorm's fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually done for a very short shitpost video that is currently posted on my youtube account TiredGreenDimorphodon.
> 
> The character shaking Stormy's hand is a guy named Quickbite, who is part of a Decepticon combiner family of five called the Aquaticons, who all have an aquatic alt mode based on prehistoric marine reptiles. Quicbite is the only fish, a dunkleosteus.


	23. Hearts of Steel Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bad storm hit us a little over a week ago, so I spent some of that time trying to memorize Prowl's design from HoS since it's the only comic I have :/
> 
> It's a pretty fun design once you figure it out.


	24. Ambulon




End file.
